the_sound_resourcefandomcom-20200215-history
Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystal
Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystal (known in Japan as Sonic Toon: Island Adventure (ソニックトゥーン アイランドアドベンチャー Sonikku Tūn: Airando Adobenchā?)) is a 2D side-scrolling action/adventure game, produced and developed by Sanzaru Games, and released exclusively on the Nintendo 3DS and Nintendo eShop on 11 November 2014 in North America. The game plays as the handheld counterpart of Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric and is the second title of the Sonic Boom continuity. Both this and the Wii U game serve as prequels to the animated television series. Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystal specifically centers around events and lore of the Sonic Boom continuity with exclusive environments and characters. A sequel titled Sonic Boom: Fire & Ice is set to release on the same platform during Q4 of 2015. Gameplay Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystal is a 2D side-scrolling adventure platformer. Unlike its Wii U counterpart, which is more focused on 3D platforming and beat-em-up, Shattered Crystal places a bigger emphasis on platforming and puzzles, while each character has their own unique abilities to get them through the levels. There are three different types of stages in this game: Adventure levels, which take up the bulk of the game are large, mostly non-linear stages in which the player can control all four characters (though only Sonic is available from the start). Rival Races are also from the 2D perspective. In these levels, you must race another character through a linear but lengthy course. Finally, there are Tunnel levels, which take place in 3D and are completely on rails. Here, the player is stuck at a full run, and must move left and right to dodge obstacles, occasionally having to jump off the track and use the Enerbeam to grab onto a rail in order the cross a chasm. In the latter two stage-types, only Sonic is playable. The bottom screen of the 3DS has three uses: A character-select screen allows the player to tap on the portraits of the four playable characters in order to switch to them on the fly, (though they can also be switched to by pressing their corresponding direction on the D-pas. There is also a map screen that shows the entire level in a Metroidvania-esque map format that highlights various things in the level, including collectibles, checkpoints, slingshots that separate chunks of the level from each other, and the level's exit, as well as showing the percentage of the map that has been explored. Finally, there is a Level Stats screen that shows how many of each collectible have been collected and the time and ring records of previous playthroughs of the level in question. Characters 'Playable Characters' *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Sticks the Badger File Formats * .wav (Sound) * .cpk (File package) * .dat (Model/Texture package) * .sfd (Movie) Media For a complete list of media for this subject, see List of Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystal Media Unused Voices Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystal / Unused Voices Videos Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystal / Videos Voice Cast *'Roger Craig Smith' as Sonic the Hedgehog *'Colleen Villard' as Miles "Tails" Prower *'Cindy Robinson' as Amy Rose *'Travis Willingham' as Knuckles the Echidna *'Nika Futterman' as Sticks the Badger *'Kirk Thornton' as Shadow the Hedgehog *'Patrick Seitz' as Lyric the Last Ancient Voice Sound Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystal / Voice Sound Category:Sonic Category:Sonic Games